


Worthy

by Woodface



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blade sings as Thor blocks it with her greaves, the strength behind the blow resonates through her arm, and Thor is forced back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta

The blade sings as Thor blocks it with her vambraces, the strength behind the blow resonates through her arm, and Thor is forced back. The instant the warrior attacked her, Mjolnir fell to the ground where it sits heavily. It didn't reject her - Thor can still feel the power of it in her veins, - but it is refusing to join this fight.

It is all Thor can do to duck beneath the next sword thrust, only to be hit with the shield. It sets her ears ringing and for an instant she is facing two opponents. Frustrated at the Hammer and the stranger, Thor snarls and charges forward, tackling the warrior to the ground. It's not a move her opponent had been expecting and they both land heavily in the dirt. 

Thor winces as their armours clanks together; they're both going to be covered in bruises. The warrior has stopped fighting her however, and instead she is looking up at her curiously, her lips curved in a grin that Thor finds fascinating. "This amuses you?"

"You are not of Asgard," the warrior says in response. Thor isn't sure how those two are related, but the warrior seems to think they are.

"I am Thor," she replies because it's the only answer she has.

"I am aware," the warrior is still grinning as she reaches up and lightly taps Thor's helmet. "Yet, I also know you are not of Asgard."

"Cease that," Thor commands as she tries to get her hands on either side of the woman so she can push up. It is not much better as the fierce look the warrior had been wearing when she decided to fight Thor - and Mjolnir decided to do nothing about it - has been replaced by an amused one. Thor decides not to notice the brightness of the warrior's eyes or how lovely her smile is. "You should offer me your name instead."

"You did not earn it," the warrior answers.

"I believe I have you at a disadv-"

Before she can finish the words, the warrior twists underneath her and Thor finds herself staring up. The warrior's eyes are a gorgeous blue, but that has nothing to do with how breathless Thor feels.

"You were saying?" the warrior asks. Her long dark hair cascades down, and Thor is left speechless. 

The warrior laughs and she moves lightly to her feet, holding out her hand. "I am Lady Sif. I came to offer you my blade."

Thor stares at the offered hand, but when she grabs hold of the warrior's wrist, she pulls her to her feet. "Only your blade?"

Sif laughs. It's a joyful sound that brings a smile to Thor's face. 

"Perhaps more," Sif grins and squeezes Thor's wrist, reminding them both of the contact, "if you earn it."


End file.
